Naruhina in Konoha High School
by Genokiller
Summary: Well Hinata is the new girl and her and Naruto have some chemistry that starts the very first day shes there. Well I hope you enjoy this naruhina I made. its my first one so please leave reviews. I'm terrible at summaries


_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own Naruto though I wish I did_

_Well this is my 1st fan fic I hope you like it. _

_I have grown fond of naruhinas so if you don't like naruhinas to bad._

Chapter 1: 1st Day

It was the beginning of the 2nd quarter of high school and are good friend Naruto Uzumaki was very excited about seeing his best friends: Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru again after their 2 week break.

None were very happy about going back to school but were all happy they got to see each other again (except Shikamaru who thought it was troublesome).

Anyways the bell rang so they all went to their 1st period class.

After everyone had taken their seats their sensei Kakashi spoke up.

Kakashi: Hello class and welcome back and I have some exciting news; we are having a new student in our class please; come in Miss Hyyuga.

As the new student came in everyone looked in her direction (they didn't get many new students)

Kakashi: welcome would you like to give us your name.

New girl: M-m-my names Hinata.

Kakashi: Ok there is a free seat next to Naruto up there; he is the one with the blonde hair on the left. Speaking of which Naruto could you show her around; I've noticed you have all the same classes; and introduce her to some of the girls. (Knowing he was raised with some of them)

Naruto: Sure sensei.

Hinata went and sat next to Naruto.

Naruto was more than happy to show her around the school because he found her rather attractive. Unfortunately so did the class bully Kiba.

Kiba was the sort of kid that everyone was kind of afraid of not because he was particurly strong but because of his... well canine attributes.

Naruto wasn't afraid of Kiba which made him mad so he went through extra trouble to get on Naruto's nerves but Naruto wasn't the angry type so he just kind of ignored Kiba making him even angrier.

So naturally when Naruto was chosen to show her around he was furious.

Hinata couldn't be more delighted about Naruto showing her around cause she found him very attractive and he seemed like a nice guy. She couldn't wait to get to know him. After class ended Naruto and Hinata went to their next class on the way there they ran into two of Naruto's childhood friends Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura: Hey Naruto!

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Hey guys, Sakura I'd like to introduce to you a new girl to the school Hinata; I was asked to show her around.

Sakura: Hi nice to meet you I'm Sakura and this is Naruto's best friend Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hn; hey Naruto could I talk with you for a second.

Naruto: Sure you girls can get to know each other for a sec. So what's up Sasuke?

Sasuke: I'm thinking of asking Sakura out.

Naruto Dude it's about time you too have liked each other since I can remember!

Sasuke: SHHHH not so loud they might hear you.

Naruto: whatever though seriously it's about time.

Sasuke: You know what else it's about time for? Is you too get a gf too.

Naruto: WHAT!

Sasuke: You heard me. Maybe you should ask the new girl out to ramen or something.

Naruto: Maybe I'll think about it.

(Meanwhile over with the girls)

Sakura: So Hinata how's it been so far. Naruto hasn't driven you crazy yet has he?

Hinata: I-it's been good. N-Naruto has been very nice and seems very welcoming.

Sakura: (giggles) that's Naruto for you. So do you like Naruto?

Hinata: Yes he seems very nice.

Sakura: No I mean **Like **like Naruto.

Hinata: (blushes badly) M-maybe... Y-yes.

Sakura: (giggles) I thought so maybe I can convince him to ask you out.

Hinata: I-I couldn't ask you t-to do that.

Sakura: You didn't ask; I offered. I'll tell him after school I know where he and his friends like to hang out.

Hinata: A-arigato Sakura chan.

Naruto: Hinata! We should probably head to class so were not late.

Sakura: Yah we should head to class too; come on Sasuke you're always so slow!

Sasuke: Whatever (rolls his eyes)

They rush over to their next class which is gym. They changed into their gym uniforms then went into the gym; where they met 3 more of Narutos friends: Neji, TenTen, and Lee.

Lee: Hey Naruto! I can tell the power of youth still burns bright inside you!

Neji: Hello

TenTen: Hi! Who's your friend?

Naruto: Oh this is Hinata she's new and Kakashi sensei asked me to show her around today.

Neji: Class is starting we better go sit.

Everyone else: Right!

In gym class a few minutes later.

Gai sensei: Ok listen up for your youthful sparring partners: Neji and TenTen, Naruto and Hinata, (reads of several other names), and Lee will be with me.

The sparring was interesting to say the least 1 of Naruto's shoes came untied and he tripped and fell on Hinata. Both were paralyzed in shock because their faces were mere centimeters apart.

When they finally realized what was going on Naruto shot up to his feet blushing fiercely, and helped Hinata up.

Naruto: S-sorry

Hinata: I-it's ok.

After gym they had their lunch period. They got their food and sat down to eat. They were joined by: Gaara, Temari, Ino, and Shikamaru.

Temari: Hey Naruto who's your friend.

Naruto: Oh this is Hinata she is a new student Kakashi sensei asked me to show around the school.

Temari: So Hinata where did you go to school before coming here.

Hinata: I-I was h-home schooled but wanted to meet friends that weren't maids or servants hired by my father.

Naruto: Wait, did you say servants?

Hinata: Y-yes my f-father is very w-wealthy.

Ino: OMG! You're rich!

Garra: You look a lot like Neji, are you two related.

Hinata: Y-yes he's my c-cousin.

(_RRRIIIINNNG)_

Shikamaru: zzzz huh what oh it's the bell, troublesome

Naruto: I guess lunch is over see you guys later.

They went to their classes Naruto introduced her to the teachers. The day ended and Naruto and Hinata said their farewells and headed home.

Naruto lived with his pervy Uncle Jiraiya and his controlling Aunt Tsunade. Naruto was fairly wealthy himself because his Uncle wrote a popular book series and his aunt was a politician in the village.

Tsunade: Hi Naruto how was your day today.

Naruto: Good we got a new student today and Kakashi sensei asked me to show her round the school.

Jiraiya: Did you say SHE! Do you think I could study her for my next book?

Tsunade: JIRAIYA YOU PERVERTED LITTLE BEEP YOU SHOULD BE BEEEP UP AND BEEP SHUT YOUR FILTHY BEEEEEEEEEP.

Once Tsunade had calmed down and Jiraiya regained consciousness after getting beat senseless. Naruto told them he was going to Ichiraku to meet his friends. He was last to arrive (which was unusual since he loved Ichiraku)

Sasuke: bout time dobe.

Lee: Yes, usually your youthful addiction to ramen gets you here youthfully early.

Gaara: So what took you so long?

Naruto: You don't want to know.

Neji: Well know that we're all here we can eat.

As the friends ate, Sakura came up to the group.

Sakura: Hey Naruto can I speak with you for a sec.

Naruto: Sure Sakura.

Sakura: um... listen Naruto, I'm not sure you noticed but Hinata likes you. You should ask her out on a date.

Naruto: Funny I was actually thinking about doing just that.

Sakura: Really!

Naruto: Yup, and Sasuke has something he has to ask you and don't take nothing as an answer.

They walked back to the group of guys who were curious about what she was talking with Naruto about.

Sakura: So Sasuke I've heard there's something you want to ask me.

Sasuke: (blushes deeply) umm uh will uh go on a-a date with me.

Sakura: Yes! Of course I would!

As she flew into his arms and they shared a passionate kiss.

All the other guys had finished eating so they all left to give the new couple some space. When Naruto got home he saw his uncle on the couch with an icepack on his head (which wasn't an unusual sight). He went to his bathroom brushed his teeth, changed into his pajamas and went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Naruto went to school and met with his friends then headed to class.

In class he ran into Hinata again which he didn't mind since he wanted to talk to her anyway but didn't think he would ask her right of the bat cause that would make him seem desperate. Instead he kind of just talked small talk for awhile until right before last period.

Naruto: So ummm Hinata I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow night.

Hinata: No (she replied while blushing)

Naruto: cool since i was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night.

Hinata could barely contain her excitement no guy had ever asked her out before (probably because she never me that many guys) but she sheepishly replied.

Hinata: yes I would love to.

Naruto: cool I'll pick you up at 6

Hinata: I would like that.


End file.
